


Is this what you call love?

by orphan_account



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: M/M, Mukami brothers - Freeform, Tsukinami brothers - Freeform, sakamaki brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Carla had been captured when Yui was saved? What if the eldest Mukami took a liking to him? A dark, twisted liking?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first story. Sorry if it's horrible!   
> Also, this is a fast paced story because I don't have time to right a lot at once.

     Ruki walked down the staircase, the darkness enveloping him. The dungeon was merely a holding cell for all of his new  _toys._ His newest addition excited him. It was a pain to catch and was, in reality, more powerful than he was. He had almost lost his life trying to contain it, but it was worth it. The prospect of having this  _thing_ at his mercy sent chills up his spine.

     As Ruki reached the bottom of the stairs, he turned and walked to the nearest cell. There it was. Rather, should he say there  _he_ was. He was lying on the floor, long white hair covering his face. It was a beautiful sight, to see this once majestic being to be so broken. Of course, this was only in body, not in spirit.  _Yet_. He planned on changing that very soon. 

     "Carla Tsukinami. I _will_ make you beg for me."

     Suddenly, Carla shifted, turning his head to look at him. His golden eyes pierced Ruki so hateful was the glare given to him. He didn't speak, just looked at him. Pure loathing radiated off his body. Ruki gazed at his face. The sharp nose, angular cheekbones, high eyebrows. Everything made him look so refined, so elegant. And those lips. The perfectly shaped petals made him actually shiver with anticipation.

     Working quickly, Ruki pulled out a key. He unlocked the cell door and rushed inside. Carla jerked back wide-eyed, confused by the sudden movement. Ruki grabbed him by the collar and pulled him upwards onto his feet and kissed him. Carla gasped in shock. He tried to push him away, but Ruki grabbed his wrists and held them in place. He pushed Carla onto a wall and pinned him there. 

     "What the hell?!" Carla yelled out as Ruki pulled away. "You worthless vampire! Let me go!"

     "As I said earlier, not until I break you." Ruki whispered, leaning forward.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the support! Shout out to @slayinghoeb for the encouragement.

     Ruki had left Carla for that night having tormented him for long enough. Carla had obviously tried to use his magic again. He could tell by the scent that lingered whenever his blood was spilled. That  _scent._ It killed Ruki to not ravage the first blood as soon as he bit into his soft, sensitive skin. He had hoped Carla would stop trying to escape from him. It was really quite bothersome. And the demon had no idea what trying to use magic did to him. Ruki had to find a safer way to contain his powers, at least, before he killed himself. The potion that the second eldest Sakamaki, Reiji, had given him to dose Carla with was unstable.

**********

     As it became time to visit Carla the next evening, Ruki thought to himself that it was time to start being a bit more... _demanding_ of him. As he reached the cell, he noticed the demon huddled in the corner of the dark room. His head was between his knees and Ruki heard his breaths coming out in erratic, sharp bursts.  _Damn,_ he thought.  _He must have tried to use his powers again._  Sighing, Ruki unlocked the cell and walked over to the demon. As he did, Carla raised his head. And what Ruki saw shocked him.

     Carla's face was stained with tears. But that wasn't all. There were large streaks of blood dripping from his cheekbones down to his chin. When Ruki moved towards him, the demon let out a pitiful whimper and moved back. Ruki froze. He started forward again, slower this time.  _Damn you, Sakamaki! What did you make me give him?_ As he neared Carla again, the demon screamed.

     "Get away from me!" The sound of the cry was so  _desperate,_ so  _animalistic,_ it made Ruki stop in his tracks. As he stared at the demon, he wondered,  _What have I done?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape, nothing extreme until the next chapter.

     Ruki slowly moved towards Carla. Reaching out a hand, he slowly brushed his hair back. The demon looked up at him trembling, eyes wide. Ruki removed a handkerchief from his breast pocket. He put it to his cheek, wiping away at the streaming down his face. The demon let out a whimper but made no move to stop him. He threw the bloodied rag to the side when he was done. Picking him up, Ruki teleported them to his room. He set Carla down gently on the bed. The first blood looked at him, confused.

      _He must be too weak to fight back. It was worst than I thought,_ Ruki thought. The strangest thing was, now that the blood was gone, there were no visible cuts or sores. His pale, milky skin was unscathed.  _That will change, soon._  

     Ruki moved towards the demon. Carla slowly moved back, the bed sheets rustling underneath him. The look on his face was defiant and, no matter how hard he tried to conceal it, a little fearful. Ruki grabbed his collar to reveal his neck.

     Carla became frantic, shouting, "Let me go!" He shoved Ruki who refused to budge.

     "SHUT UP!" yelled Ruki. He pinned Carla down onto the bed and bit into his skin. The demon let out a loud whimper. He started to squirm, causing Ruki to push down on him even harder. His blood was heavenly. The taste filled Ruki's mouth making him crave more. He stopped sucking and unlatched himself from Carla's skin. He moved up, placing his lips on Carla's. He bit down with his fangs making the demon gasp with pain. He moved his tongue inside. Carla retaliated, trying to gain dominance. It was the least he could do in the current situation. Ruki moved his hand up his shirt. He sucked in a sharp breath and involuntarily moaned into the kiss.

     "It seems your enjoying this more than you let on," Ruki smirked, pulling away.

     "If my magic worked, I would kill you right now," Carla replied. He glared at Ruki but had no way of actually stopping him. In response, he just chuckled before unbuttoning the demon's shirt. Carla's body started to arch at the feeling of Ruki's body pressed against his. As the coldness of Ruki's hand started to reach lower, Carla began to tremble. He wished he could fight back, do  _something._ But he felt weak and no matter how hard he tried to use magic or simply muster up the strength to fight, he was filled with a sense of hopelessness and dread. He felt tired. He didn't even want to fight back anymore. He just wanted to  _sleep_ _..._


End file.
